


Dear Old Me

by saptawongso



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: Jika mesin waktu benar-benar ada, apa yang akan kau sampaikan kepada masa lalumu?





	Dear Old Me

> " _San, kok lu cuek banget sih? Peka dong sama lingkungan sekitar lu_ "
> 
> " _Jadi orang jangan cuma peduliin diri sendiri. Ntar ga bisa bergaul loh_ "
> 
> " _San, kenapa lo biarin tu maling pergi sih? Kalo jadi lu sih udah gue tolongin kali tu anak_ "
> 
> " _Kasian ya kamu dijauhin. Ga pernah mau peduli sih sama orang lain_ "

Setidaknya, sudah beberapa orang terdekat Sancaka menggunjingnya karena ia sering bersikap acuh tak acuh. Bahkan karena sikapnya inilah yang menyebabkan tidak berlanjutnya hubungan antara dirinya dengan para mantannya. Kadang kala, ia bingung mengapa ia memilih jalan hidup yang seperti ini. Lalu, ia teringat dengan kata-kata sahabatnya.

> " _Belajar urusin diri lo sendiri. Karena kalo lo ikut campur orang lain, hidup lo bakalan susah_ "

Kata-kata tersebut membuat Sancaka berpikir bahwa ia tidak ingin hidup susah. Maka dari itulah Sancaka seperti ini. Tetapi, tidak jarang juga Sancaka kembali memikirkan apakah ada yang salah dari perkataan tersebut.

* * *

Sancaka sehari-harinya bekerja sebagai satpam di salah satu pabrik percetakan di wilayah Djakarta. Ia tidak sendiri. Pak Agung, yang juga satpam pabrik tersebut, menjadi mentor bagi kehidupan Sancaka. Tak jarang juga Sancaka bercerita tentang kehidupannya yang serba susah ke Pak Agung.

Pak Agung terlihat sedang membaca koran. Ia menemukan sesuatu dan memberitahunya kepada Sancaka.

"Tuh, kali kamu tertarik", kata Pak Agung menunjukan sebuah poster dalam koran tersebut kepada Sancaka.

"Hah apaan nih Pak?", tanya Sancaka yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang poster tersebut.

"Baca!", jawab Pak Agung seraya berbisik ke telinga Sancaka.

Poster tersebut berisikan tentang pameran mesin waktu yang berhasil diciptakan oleh Ridwan Bahri, salah satu anggota Rumah Perdamaian. Pameran tersebut akan diselenggarakan esok hari.

"Atas dasar apa ya Bapak kasih tau ini ke saya?", tanya Sancaka kebingungan.

"Saya tuh peduli kamu. Pas orang-orang jauhin kamu karena sikap kamu, siapa yang akhirnya tetep nemenin kamu? Saya, San", jawab Pak Agung. Pak Agung memang merupakan figur ayah bagi Sancaka. Sancaka bersyukur bahwa setelah ayahnya meninggal saat kecil, Pak Agung pun datang ke kehidupannya.

"Udah dateng aja. Biar saya yang jagain pabrik besok. Gapapa saya mah, biasa sendiri", lanjut Pak Agung.

"Baik deh, Pak. Nanti saya kabarin kalo saya jadi kesana", kata Sancaka.

"Nah gitu dong. Demi masa depanmu yang lebih baik. Nih bawa korannya jangan lupa", kata Pak Agung.

Hari ini, untungnya Sancaka hanya bekerja hingga sore hari. Karena jika hari ini ia lembur, ia tidak dapat menghubungi sang pemilik mesin waktu itu.

Sesampainya di rumah susunnya, Sancaka langsung menghubungi Ridwan Bahri melalui pesan singkat.

Pak Ridwan   
  
Selamat sore, Pak Ridwan   
  
Saya Sancaka, ingin bertanya mengenai pameran bapak besok   
  
Oh iya, silahkan   
Ada perlu apa?   
Kalo boleh tau, apakah mesinnya sudah diuji?   
  
Tentu saja sudah. Saya sudah mengujinya bersama rekan-rekan saya dari Rumah Perdamaian   
Oh baik Pak. Kalo berkenan apakah kita bisa bertemu setelah pameran?   
  
Ya, boleh. Nanti saya kasih tau asisten saya kalo besok kamu mau ketemu saya. Nanti kabarin aja kamu pake baju apa   
Oh baik Pak. Terima kasih dan maaf mengganggu   
  


* * *

Esoknya, Sancaka bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk mendatangi pameran. Ia lalu menghubungi Pak Agung bahwa ia akan mengunjungi pameran.

"Halo, Pak. Saya jadi nih Pak dateng ke pameran"

"Nah kan akhirnya jadi juga. Yaudah, hati-hati"

Sancaka bergegas menuju _venue_ pameran menggunakan motornya.

Sesampainya di _venue_ , Sancaka memarkirkan motornya. Setelah itu, Sancaka langsung memasuki gedung tersebut. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat Ridwan Bahri yang sedang mempresentasikan mengenai mesin waktu ciptaannya.

"Terima kasih untuk rekan-rekan saya yaitu Haidar, Ghani, Ganda, Ferry, dan Dirga yang sudah membantu saya dalam pembuatan mesin waktu. Saya juga berterimakasih kepada seluruh pengunjung pameran yang sangat berantusias akan adanya mesin waktu ini. Saya harap dengan adanya mesin waktu, seluruh pengunjung disini dapat mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai _time-traveller_. Oke ga usah lama-lama. Ini dia, mesin waktu!"

Sancaka terkesima dengan pameran tersebut. Ia lalu mengambil foto melalui kameranya.

Setelah pameran selesai, Sancaka menelepon Ridwan Bahri dan memberitahu bahwa ia ingin menemuinya.

"Selamat siang, Pak. Ini saya Sancaka yang kemaren nge-wa bapak", kata Sancaka.

"Oh, Sancaka. Udah ada di tempat ya sekarang?", tanya Ridwan Bahri.

"Iya, Pak. Saya pake baju hitam sama topi tulisannya WOLES ya pak", ucap Sancaka.

"Oke baik. Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke pameran", kata Ridwan Bahri.

"Sama-sama, Pak. Semoga sukses selalu", ucap Sancaka. Sancaka sudah tidak sabar ingin menemui Ridwan Bahri.

Setelah berlama-lama menunggu, seorang asisten Ridwan Bahri yang bernama Hasbi datang menjemputnya.

"Apa benar in Tuan Sancaka?", tanya Hasbi.

"Oh iya. Saya sendiri. Sudah boleh masuk _backstage_ untuk menemui Pak Ridwan?", tanya Sancaka.

"Justru itu. Bapak yang menyuruh Tuan untuk segera masuk. Langsung aja masuk, Bapak ga bisa lama-lama karena beliau masih ada kerjaan", jawab Hasbi.

Sancaka diantar oleh Hasbi langsung bergegas menuju ruangan di mana Ridwan Bahri berada.

"Siang, Pak. Saya Sancaka", sapa Sancaka.

"Oh, Sancaka. Sini sini duduk. Mau ngomong apa?", tanya Ridwan.

"Sebelumnya mau minta maaf dulu. Saya kesini cuma mau coba mesinnya. Boleh ga Pak?", Sancaka memohon dengan mata penuh harapan.

"Mesin waktu ini rencananya cuma buat pameran. Belom boleh ada yang coba sebelum mesin ini dipasarkan", jawab Ridwan.

"Pak, saya mohon sebesar-besarnya. Saya mau kasih pesan ke masa lalu saya. Saya akhir-akhir ini selalu denger gunjingan orang-orang tentang sikap saya Pak", Sancaka masih berharap.

"Saya sering dibilang kalo saya acuh ga acuh sama orang lain. Ga peduli lah, apa lah. Ini juga yang bikin kisah cinta saya ga mulus, Pak. Saya mohon banget, Pak. Demi masa depan saya", lanjut Sancaka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lama-lama ya, saya harus buru-buru", kata Ridwan Bahri. Ia langsung mengantar Sancaka ke ruang dimana mesin waktu itu berada.

Sesampainya di ruangan tersebut, Sancaka langsung memasuki mesin waktu itu.

"Udah siap?", tanya Ridwan Bahri.

"Siap, Pak", jawab Sancaka.

"Dalam hitungan mundur. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Sancaka menghilang dan berhasil melakukan perjalanan waktu.

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari yang menyedihkan bagi Sancaka kecil. Ia masih merindukan ibunya yang pergi entah kemana.

"Ibu, aku kangen Ibu", begitulah kata Sancaka kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus bergantung dengan siapa lagi. Sahabatnya, Awang, sudah pergi ke Tenggara.

_Tok tok tok_.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu rumah. Sancaka kecil bergegas untuk membukanya.

"Om siapa ya?", tanya Sancaka kecil. Rupanya, yang datang ke rumahnya saat ini ialah Sancaka dewasa.

"Kamu ga perlu tau siapa saya. Nanti kalo kamu udah dewasa, bakalan tau sendiri kok", jawab Sancaka dewasa.

"Saya juga tinggal di sekitar sini. Cuma emang saya jarang keliatan aja. Oh iya, beberapa hari yang lalu saya ngeliat temen kamu ngasih tau sesuatu ke kamu. Tentang apa ya?", lanjut Sancaka dewasa. Ia berkata seperti itu agar Sancaka kecil tidak mencurigainya.

"Katanya gini Om, ' _belajar buat urusin diri lo sendiri, karena kalo lo ikut campur urusan orang lain, hidup lo bakal susah_ '. Gitu katanya Om", jawab Sancaka kecil.

"Hmm bener juga sih. Tapi bukan berarti kamu ga peduliin orang lain ya. Nanti kamu ga punya temen loh kaya Om. Oh iya, bisa jadi di masa depan situasi negara bakalan kacau balau. Kalo kamu diem aja, apa gunanya dong?", kata Sancaka dewasa.

"Ga usah takut kalo suatu saat kamu bakalan ngebahayain diri kamu sendiri. Toh ini juga gunanya demi kebaikan kamu. Inget, kamu masih punya kesempatan buat ngerubah hidup kamu. Oke? Semangat terus ya", lanjut Sancaka dewasa. Sancaka dewasa segera bergegas pergi.

"Om mau kemana?", tanya Sancaka kecil.

"Om mau kerja", jawab Sancaka dewasa. Ia langsung menjauhi rumah lamanya. Dengan sebuah alat yang didesain khusus untuk menghubungi masa depan, Sancaka dewasa langsung menghubungi Ridwan Bahri.

"Udah selesai, Pak. Semuanya aman", kata Sancaka dewasa.

* * *

Adanya perjalanan waktu yang dilakukan oleh Sancaka membuat hidupnya kini berubah. Sancaka kini menjadi orang yang sangat peduli dengan orang lain. Ia sering mendapat pujian dari orang-orang yang pernah ditolong olehnya.

Sore ini, Sancaka menemukan ada beberapa preman yang menghardik salah satu tetangganya.

"Lu mau apa? Ngapain lu ganggu tetangga gue. Berani lu sama cewek?", tanya Sancaka dengan ketus.

"Lu siape? Anak kemaren sore aja belagu amat", kata salah satu preman.

"Mending lu pergi dari sini. Buruan! Sebelum lu pada gue abisin satu-satu", ucap Sancaka. Preman-preman tersebut akhirnya pergi dari rumah susunnya. Sancaka bergegas menghampiri tetangganya tersebut.

"Lu gapapa kan?", tanya Sancaka ke tetangganya.

"Ngga. Gapapa kok. Gue aman. Makasih ya udah nolongin gue", kata tetangganya.

"Iya, sama-sama. Oh iya, kita belom kenalan. Nama gue Sancaka", ucap Sancaka.

"Gue Wulan. Salam kenal ya", kata Wulan sambil bersalaman dengan Sancaka.

"Gue balik ya ke kamar gue", kata Sancaka.

Sancaka kini sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Ia yakin bahwa sedikit perubahan dapat menimbulkan pengaruh yang berdampak bagi kehidupan, dan ini telah dirasakan oleh Sancaka.

" _Terima kasih, Pak Ridwan, atas mesin waktunya_ ", kata Sancaka dalam hati. 


End file.
